


Where the heart is

by ShinigamiNoMiko (ChibiClara)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Genderbending, Good Ganondorf, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiClara/pseuds/ShinigamiNoMiko
Summary: A broken and battered Link has to work through many hurdles in order to achieve a life he once took for granted.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
There he was, sitting in the middle of a cold damp forest in Akkala region. Every time he came here it was raining, if not thundering, for hours, sometimes days on end.

He hated it. He hated being cold and wet and miserable. The measly heat he got from his precariously sheltered campfire was not enough to keep him warm and so he was shivering almost uncontrollably. 

He knew that this particular storm would let up very soon and hopefully he would be able to dry his clothes a little before pushing on. He was a man with a mission, and so he didn’t let himself think too long or too hard about the unpleasant things he was about to do.

First, he was here to get his last piece of armour upgraded by one of those insufferable fairy sisters. He shuddered just thinking about their previous encounters but tried to push the unpleasant thought from his mind as he stepped out from the partially destroyed wagon where he’d been hiding from the rain.

The sun was still a shy thing behind the clouds but he knew that soon enough it would be ablaze and he wanted to seize this opportunity to really warm himself up.

He started undressing his many layers of protective clothing until he was just a naked boy standing in the middle of a grassy field. The rays of sun touched his scared skin almost lovingly and he basked in it, like the many lizards he had stashed away in his ingredients pouch.

He knew he was far away from any main roads to be spotted by prying eyes, so he enjoyed this moment. It was the calm before the storm, he knew. Soon enough the princess would realise he had left for good and would send people to come and look for him. He was quite sure her intentions would be benign, but right now he couldn’t bear the thought of explaining himself to her, or to anybody really. 

Zelda was always so chatty and he barely managed to get any words out before she would go on long diatribes, scolding and berating him for being too quiet, too kind, too compliant or any other such misconception she had of him and his ways.

Honestly, his heart longed for home. After so many years of relentless pursuit, he wanted nothing else right now but to forget all about Calamity Ganon and his corrupting malice. True he had bought a house in Hateno, but that was not what he felt he needed right now… he needed to find a place to rest his soul… and heart.

He had vague memories of pleasant times he had spent in the desert, so that is where he was headed. What his next step would be after that… he had no clue… maybe the Goddesses would take pity of his tired soul and guide him somewhere pleasant, he thought wistfully.

The sun had warmed him up completely and he was feeling quite content now, soft and silky from the heat, like butter that’s been left on the kitchen counter on a warm day. Suddenly, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to see it as he went about dressing himself once more. He took great care in reattaching every single piece of equipment down to his trusty sword, all along pretending to be oblivious to the lurking presence nearby.

There were woods behind him and a quarry ahead of him. He started to make a mental map of his surroundings and possible tactical advantages he could gain from the terrain as he prepared for battle. He put his hair up in a bun, the best way to keep the long golden strands from falling into his eyes and blocking his vision when the creature, whatever it was, stepped away from the cover of the trees and started walking boldly towards him. 

His stance changed immediately when he realised it was not a monster but a Gerudo woman. He sheathed his sword, but his hand did not leave the handle, he was still unsure of the woman’s intentions toward him.

“Master” was the word that left her mouth in ancient Gerudo speech, so old by now that not even the scholar women in Gerudo Town would be able to understand it. 

He was taken aback for a moment, as a wave of warmth and memories flooded his brain and he was powerless to prevent it, or even react to it.

“Master”, she repeated, coming even closer causing his glazed eyes to focus sharply on her moving figure.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” he said in the same ancient language the woman had used, but his tone was firm and commanding. He hadn’t spoken that particular Gerudo dialect in many years he thought to himself, and frankly was a little surprised at how natural the words felt in his mouth. His shortage of memories was frustrating at times, but he was sure that he had not used this particular language in this lifetime. Feeling felt his whole-body fill with heat and hope all at once, some of his partially restored recollections started flooding his brain, but none of them quite sharp enough, none of them clear enough to make sense of…

The Gerudo woman fell at his feet and he managed enough command of his own senses now to better study her figure. He realised her clothes were not the same ones worn by the women in Gerudo Town nowadays. She had her bright red hair pulled up into an impossibly high ponytail, her top and sirwal were bright green and bejewelled with topaz and rubies. Around her wrists and neck, she had heavy gold bands embellished with silver filigrees.

To the untrained eye, she seemed to be an eccentric desert woman, but Link knew better than that. Her stance spoke of decades long past, and the longing in his heart seemed to reach unbearable heights for a moment. He waited for her to settle into a kneeling position and spoke once more, “Who are you and what do you want from me?”, he felt no need to be polite, she had accosted him after all.

The woman looked fixedly at the ground, avoiding eye contact and said “Forgive me Master, I have no name. I was sent here by the Chosen One to give you a message”.

Link’s hair stood up in the back of his neck. He knew not what she meant by those words but he reacted to them almost instinctively. He felt a sharp tug in his navel, an unpleasant sensation, an omen perhaps, that something he knew nothing of was about to happen. He steeled himself and said in the firmest voice he could muster “What is your message?”

“He is waiting for you. Go home” she said, and then quickly as she had appeared in his peripheral vision, she left in a puff of purple fragrant smoke.

His knees buckled and he fell painfully to the ground. He knew nothing of what she was saying, yet it all seemed so oddly familiar. The longing he felt before seemed to increase tenfold and become almost like a constant throb in his chest.

He realized that the sun had disappeared again and rain was closing in fast and with a vengeance. He rushed back into the rickety wagon, dragging what seemed to be his completely numb body inside. He managed to make a makeshift straw bed for himself before the full force of what happened hit him and he passed out in what seemed to be a joyous and terrified sleep.

OoO

So many years had passed but he could still see him clearly in his mind’s eye. His fiery red hair and tan skin, the bright yellow eyes looking at him in the darkness of their room. 

The glow in those eyes had been knowing and unbearable at times. The love and the sadness they conveyed all at once had caused his heart to break many times over the painful years that followed, “You’ll have to leave me soon” the deep voice said, not fully bringing him into wakefulness.

He merely groaned and turned around, trying to go back to sleep.

“You will choose her over me, love. It’s your destiny.” The voice was sorrowful, but the large warm hands that caressed his body filled him with pleasure and he decided that maybe waking up was not such a bad idea after all.

“I hate her,” he said, bitterly. “I hate her so much I can taste it…”, the caressing hands became firmer and grabbed his naked body greedily, possessively, bringing Link closer to his much larger body. He did not finish his thought, he did not dare to. His hatred for the princess was taboo almost anywhere in the kingdom but their room, and even there, he spoke of it very carefully lest the walls have ears.

Link moaned but said nothing to dissuade his lover for he knew in his heart that is was true, he would leave soon… in fact, the very next day… he could hear the call of the sword and it had become unbearable as of late. He had to go.

“I will have you know this…” he whispered in his ear. “I will mark you today and you’ll be mine forever… no matter how long we are apart.” 

Link could feel his lover’s enthusiasm rubbing against his butt cheek, so warm, the juices wetting his legs and arse. He moaned and gasped and barely registered the words being murmured to him in the darkness.

He could feel his own erection throbbing painfully against the sheets, but he knew better than to try and touch himself when his lover was in a possessive mood. “I will have you today my love… I will have you forever…” he heard absentmindedly as a warm tongue lapped at the nape of his neck and the tip of his lover’s gorgeous manhood pressed against him. 

No amount of lube was ever enough to completely remove the sting from that first forceful thrust and for the next minute or so he moaned in pain more than pleasure as that huge cock made its way inside of him until it was balls deep and he felt he might explode from the fullness. He was so much smaller than Ganon… it was a miracle they were even anatomically compatible. 

He wiggled his butt uncomfortably and his lover took that to mean he wanted more. He pulled back suddenly and slammed into him full force, once, twice, until Link screamed in pain and begged: “Slower, please, you’ll rip me apart…”

The movement behind him got shorter but faster and he heard his lover’s enraged whisper “Didn’t you want something to remember me by?”.  
“Not like this…” he said through gritted teeth. His own erection was starting to fade, but his lover’s rough hand grabbed him and started to caress him until he was fully hard and aching again.

For a moment he thought of overpowering his lover, but he was too emotionally drained for the powerplay and so he just played the part of the helpless bottom. It was not like he wasn’t enjoying himself after all. “Aaahh” he moaned and moaned, “please cum, you’re going to kill me like this…” his voice was raspy in throws of passion, and he knew Ganon would be powerless to resist him. 

True to form, he could feel the larger man shake uncontrollably atop him as if he was holding himself back with every ounce of self-control he had; “Not yet my love… tonight I will give you something special. Tonight is the night I will plant my seed inside of you…”

Link laughed, “Not unlike any other night then…” he muttered but soon was hushed by his lover. 

“Quiet, I need to focus now…” he said, holding him so close Link felt they might soon become one person. He gasped and moaned as the huge rod spread his arse wide, suddenly hitting his sweet spot relentlessly.

He screamed when his lover held the base of his cock roughly, preventing him from cumming, over and over…

“Aaahh… Goddess...” he screamed, “Please let me cum…”

“No!” His lover barked at him, “Don’t beg the Goddess, beg me”.

Link shook and trembled in his hands, “Please let me cum… please, Ganon, let me cum…”

His lover laughed, that warm rumbling laughter he was so fond of, and let go of his cock, pounding into his arse with sharp short motions until soon they were both flooding the bed and each other with their juices.

Link passed out for a moment, and when he came to he could hear his lover whispering foreign words rhythmically in the desert air. He was too tired at that moment to make sense of them, so he just turned around and fell back into a deep sleep.

OoO

As morning came he awoke to a complete mess. Whatever he had dreamed about must have been good, because it had been a while since he’d had a wet dream.

His head hurt as if he had been trying to focus too hard on something for too long and the sun he had craved for yesterday now bothered his sensitive eyes to no end.

He got out of the wagon and dragged himself to a nearby river, hoping the cold waters might soothe his body and take away some of that wretched pain. Once he found a nice stone to sit on and submerge most of his body under the unforgiving waters he realised it was not just his head that hurt. His joints, every one of them throbbed painfully and he moaned and let himself be in pain for a while before he mustered enough strength to pick his tired body up and drag himself back to camp.

His mind was hazy. He could barely remember what he had done yesterday. He was used to this though, a side effect of having had lost the majority of his memories. He got dressed a bit drowsily and reached into his pouch.

With trembling hands, he unlatched it and searched frantically until his fingers touched the purple phial. He held it momentarily before uncorking it and gulping down half of its contents.

Taking a deep breath, he went about preparing some breakfast while he waited for the soothing numbness to hit him. He ate a handful of wildberries as he waited for his bass to roast by the fire, and as the pain subsided he could see the princess in his mind’s eye telling him how reckless he was for drinking such an opiate as Monster Extract pure.

He ignored her judgemental comments by focusing on his fish and briefly considered whether he would ever be capable of going through a whole day without having to numb his senses with drugs. He lowered his eyes for a moment and took stock of the number of scars he had in one hand, most of them still painful from years of abuse. He knew the answer to his own question, he thought bitterly as he took another bite of the now bland meal. Once he finished it up and became able to move without wincing too much he shut her annoying little voice up with a shake of his head and told himself she knew nothing of pain. She knew nothing of many things really, and that was for the better, both the court and the peasants liked their princess to be untouched by evil and corruption.

No matter how long she had spent in that castle with Calamity Ganon, she was left untainted by it all. He loved her deeply for that too. But he, on the other hand, had taken the brunt of the corruption, had swallowed it all down and pushed on to defeat such a hated enemy, and neither she nor anyone else could expect him to come out of it the same boy he had been once. 

As a matter of fact, she could not expect him to be that boy, ever. Nor even when she looked at him and saw only good had he been as pure and untainted as she had imagined him to be…

Had she known where he came from, had she known of his past… she might not have trusted him to kill Calamity Ganon. He felt a bitter sense of familiarity at that name, but the healing slumber in the cave had taken far too much away from him and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

No matter, he blinked hard and tried to focus on what he had to do. He whistled for his mare and mounted her as soon as she came close enough. The fast gallop further helping him to let go of the tenseness and confusion that had been the evening.

The ride to the Great Fairy was a fast one, and to his surprise, the sly old thing had very little to taunt him with. She even forewent the heavy petting that usually came with upgrading his gear, and let him go with an eerie comment, “Take care of that habit lad, or else you’ll ruin your own miracle…”.

He had no clue what she was talking about, but he was thankful he didn’t have to put up with her groping. He left quickly before she changed her mind, and adjusted course to Gerudo Town. It would take him at least two or three days to get there, depending on how often he managed to reach a stable and swap horses.

As it were it took him almost a week to get to town, and once he arrived he was rushed straight to the palace’s infirmary by one of Riju’s trusted guards.

“You were found passed out outside the city gates. The town guards could not help you since you were dressed as a voe, but I managed to smuggle you inside at night…” she explained, giving him some hydromelon juice to drink.

He could not hold the cup for his hands shook too hard, too long without the Extract he reckoned, so she appointed one of the guards responsible for feeding him. He could tell she was not happy, but he was so tired and the pain he felt was such that he couldn’t care less.

“What’s happening to him?” he heard Riju ask someone, a healer maybe before he passed out once more. He didn’t hear the answer to her question.

Time went by and it seemed as if years had passed before he was finally able to open his eyes for long enough to take notice of the room he was in.

It was still a hospital bed in the palace infirmary. He closed his eyes quickly when he heard someone talking behind the curtain that hung in the middle of the room, “This is ancient Gerudo dark magic chief. I have read about it in the past, but I doubt that any of the scholars or physicians in town have ever seen it with their own eyes…”

“What do we do then? He’s the hero of Hyrule, we can’t have him come to Gerudo town just to die within our walls… We must find a cure…”

“I am sorry chief. There is no cure because this is not a disease… if he survives the first stages of the process he is likely to go back to normal once the caster’s goals have been met…”

“Yes, well, what if their goal is his death?” Riju raised her voice frantically, Link could tell she was worried about the political repercussions his death might bring to her people, his actual wellbeing the least of her problems.

“I doubt it chief…” the other person answered sceptically. “There are more painful and effective curses in ancient Gerudo magic to accomplish that.”

Link cringed and felt that that was enough talk of his demise, he coughed loudly and attempted to sit down.

The curtains drew around him quick as lightning and soon he felt a pair of hands prop him up with a few pillows. 

“Hello Mr Hero… it’s good to have you back among the living” said Riju, with a yellow smile that did nothing to hide her worries.

“Riju…” he whispered but halted, his voice sounded wrong. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Riju, what happened?” he cringed, it definitely sounded wrong, feminine almost.

The young leader of the Gerudo tribe faced him and shrugged disconcerted, “Listen, honestly, we don’t know. You seem to have been cursed by ancient Gerudo magic… but that is something from before queen Nabooru was even born.” She scratched her head, her loss for words made her look so much like the child that she really was.

“I… I feel better now…” he said, his voice still wrong, the pitch much higher than usual.

“You should. For all intents and purposes the… the change is mostly over now. The problem is since we don’t know who cursed you or why we don’t know what’s going to happen next…”

“Change?” he echoed back at her, bothered by her inflexion.

She shrugged again and grabbed a nearby mirror, “It’s best you see for yourself”, she said quietly handing him the object.

He scoffed at her, imagining some form of abhorrent scar or deformity in his face, but what he was greeted with caused him to gasp for air and drop the object from his limp hand.

It almost crashed into a million pieces but Riju’s servant, Buliara, was able to grab it before it hit the floor, “Careful…” she started to say, but the young queen shushed her, obviously realising the patient had gone into shock.

It took him a few minutes to get back to reality, and when he finally did his shaking hand went straight to the mirror again. He gasped as he lifted it up and this time his other hand came up to touch his own face.

He knew that he had never been a manly man, his androgyny the only reason why he had been able to come to and fro from Gerudo town unscathed, but this was ridiculous.

The face staring back at him from the mirror was much more feminine than he remembered. The chin was softer, the skin smoother with no hint of stubble, the features were more rounded and softer, much more delicate.

Despite the softness of the face, he could see the despair reflected in his blue eyes as they noticed that not just his face had changed, but also the hands that held the mirror were now much thinner, with long frail looking fingers and pale skin.

He let out a cry of desperation when he realised that maybe more had happened to him. He leapt out of bed and after a moment regaining his balance he ripped his clothes off. 

The Gerudo soldiers and medics started to protest, but Riju raised a tiny but powerful hand in the air and said: “Let him be, he needs to understand what has happened”.

The room was quiet once more, all eyes staring at the Hero of Hyrule, naked in front of them, shaky hands touching his no longer flat chest, then his much thinner waist and larger round hips. His hands went straight to his manhood, and a shaky sigh came out of him when he realised it was fully intact. 

“Keep going,” Riju said, emotionless. She did not want to tax him any more than she ought to.

He turned to glare at her for a moment, eyes crazed by a mix of emotions, too many to even name. Those thin milky fingers pushing past the male organ only to find lush plump labia and who knew what else, for at that moment his knees buckled from under him and he fell to the cold floor a lifeless heap.

Riju came closer and pulled the bedcovers over him, there was no need for him to feel more exposed that he already did. 

“Why… how…?” he whispered, barely hearing himself. He was never a big talker but he hated this foreign voice that came out of his lips now.

“We don’t know. And before you ask, no we can’t undo it. As I said before, this is ancient magic. Gerudo women don’t dabble in it… this is most likely the work of a powerful Gerudo mage. But no one in town knows anything of such a person…”

Gerudo mage, those words had his head spinning, and for a moment a rush of memories invaded his mind; the acrid smell of potions brewing in countless caldrons, the blazing heat of the desert followed by the coolness of stone caves… dark skin deliciously rubbing against him… a cruel yet passionate kiss… pain… searing pain that started at the base of his back and shot up to his neck… 

He started to hyperventilate, there was something he needed to remember but he could not fully wrap his mind around it, like something you desperately want to hold but which is just out of reach.

“Gerudo mage…” he whispered to himself, panting with the pain in his back. He really felt it now… not just the memory of it, but the actual pain. It started at his lower back and came up, slowly, burning through the back of his arms and neck.

The people around him started to talk again, and from their frantic reactions, he was sure something had really happened to his back.

One of the physicians attempted to come closer but took a step back as if burned by something.

“Gerudo mage…” he said again, louder this time. He felt the room’s collective breath stop with his when suddenly something he could not explain overpowered him and a name became the only thing clear in his mind, “Ganondorf” he said and it tasted like honey in his mouth, “Ganondorf” he repeated, again and again, as if in a trance.

He heard more noise around him, and he was aware of movement, but nothing was clear in his mind but one thing, Ganondorf was the Chosen One, he had to go home. 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...  
> Link meets with Ganon and things get even more confusing for the Hylian hero.

Chapter 2

Riju was torn. She had a delirious hero in her palace infirmary she did not want to deal with and a worried princess who'd sent a messenger, wanting to know whether she had news of the recently gone wayward hero.

"Just tell him the truth," said her body-guard and confidant Buliara, "That way you can avoid a diplomatic crisis with the Hylians and get rid of that freaky voe at the same time…"

"It's not that simple Buliara." Said the young woman, wise beyond her years, "Didn't you see the look of horror on his face when he realised what had happened? He's terrified and much too vulnerable to face that bulldozer of a princess…" 

"Why should you even care?" Buliara was beyond herself. "He's not your responsibility!"

"Maybe not," agreed Riju, "but that is Gerudo magic… if he stands a chance of finding out what is happening to him… it's here, among our people."

Buliara could not fault her chief's logic in regards to that. But she would not rest until that deviant was outside city walls. "Very well" she capitulated and went on to tell the messenger that not a trace of the hero had been spotted around Gerudo Town.

OoO

A fortnight had gone by when the physician deemed him fit enough and sound of mind to leave the infirmary but, by now, he was not so sure himself that he was fit or sound of anything. Never having gone so long without his opiates, withdrawal symptoms, which might have been subdued by the onslaught of medication he'd been given to withstand his change, where plaguing him relentlessly.

Not that the healers seemed to think much of it, they probably thought they were side effects from this damned curse but he knew better. He'd start shaking uncontrollably and then break into cold sweats, his mind was hazy and he could feel the pain he had desperately tried to mute coming back with a vengeance. 

His bones hurt due to multiple fractures over the years, and his joints felt swollen and inflamed, but despite all of that, he was trying to keep it together, he could not allow any of the Gerudo women realise he was a broken junkie. He spent what felt like days inside his private room at the inn, cowering from any noise or light, the woolly-headedness of his thoughts almost unbearable.

He knew he was fighting delirium one evening as he sat by the window at the inn, carefully scrutinizing the night sky. His feverish mind was hoping to catch a glimpse of the gipsy merchant Kilton to secure some Monster Extract and its sweet relief before he lost it completely, but the man hadn’t been around for what seemed to be ages. After some time though, he finally saw misshapen figure set up shop right by the edge of town. 

Turning around, he started to get dressed in the female Gerudo getup he'd worn to sneak into town so many times before. Despite his tremors and discomfort, it did not get past him the irony of it all when the felt the snugness of the top around his newly formed breasts and the needlessness of the veil to cover his now much more feminine face. Yet, the skimpy clothes left him feeling bare and exposed, he was not ready to go out looking so much like a woman. He hadn't minded looking like one when he was sure of his own masculinity, but now, he didn’t even know which gender category he fit into anymore. 

Perhaps it was appropriate that his destination was Fang and Bone, Kilton might even classify him as one of the monsters he loved so keenly. Link definitely did feel like an aberration. Painstakingly avoiding his reflection in the mirror, he left the room as quietly as his shaky legs allowed him to. 

Trying to remain inconspicuous by curbing the market altogether, he favoured small and little-used alleyways to make it to his destination. Once or twice he felt eyes on him, but he knew not to look back or engage anyone in conversation. He was sure the cape he'd wrapped around himself before leaving would protect his identity, so it was not very hard to go by unnoticed.

Once outside the city walls, he tried to rush to the shop, but his legs were wobbly beneath him and the sand sticking to his clammy feet didn't help much. He made it to the tent after what seemed like hours and was relieved when Kilton made no comment about his appearance. Paying for as much Extract as he could carry back to town without calling too much attention; he downed the first phial in one gulp before the seller could even count his mon.

The pain dulled down almost immediately as his fix kicked in and his mind seemed to come into sharp focus almost like a switch had been flicked on. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to town feeling much calmer and more confident than he had since his awful change had begun. For the first time, as he quietly made it back into his room, he felt that perhaps he might be capable of figuring this whole bizarre thing out without losing his mind, but by the Goddess, he was wrong. 

Link soon realised that his newly acquired stash was lasting him less than he had originally anticipated, and as he started to run out of phials he could feel the cold hands of anxiety creeping up on him. To make things worse, his change seemed not to be over yet. As Riju had callously pointed out one day, his tiny breasts seemed to be getting bigger and fuller, forcing him to buy a new set of female clothing from the shop.

His feeling of desperation had not left him, and every day the tug in his navel seemed sharper and more urgent. He had spent many a day in Rotana's library, frantically trying to find something, anything, useful that might point him in the right direction. 

He had a name in mind, Ganondorf, but that was all, and most books seemed to depict him as a mysterious mage who had lived thousands of years ago. So long ago, in fact, that history seemed to have mostly forgotten the man. 

Link looked feminine enough now that once or twice he ventured outside of his quarters without a veil and no one had said a word to him. Riju seemed to be getting antsy with his prolonged stay in her town and he knew that he would have to leave soon.

That was fine though, he had never intended to stay for so long anyway. The only problem was that he still had nowhere to go from here. Most of the books he read seemed to be dead ends, and those which had some information on his mysterious mage were vague and offered little in terms of places or descriptions.

One evening though, right before he left Rotana and retired for the night, he found a suspicious manuscript hiding behind a pile of books that seemed to be acting as door-weight. He was sure it wasn’t there before, and as he flipped through it quickly he spotted Ganondorf's name written a couple dozen times across the page. Feeling the excitement grow in his chest, he asked the Gerudo scholar if he could borrow the material to read in his quarters and when she shrugged casually and waved him off, he happily obliged. She seemed not to recognise the book anyway.

Ordering his dinner to go as usual, he balanced the precious manuscript and his dinner going up the stairs, a glimmer of hope blooming in his chest. Once inside his room he plopped onto the bed and as he munched on some celery and swift carrots, opened the manuscript again.

As soon as he read the first few words he felt completely enthralled. This manuscript provided him with a lengthy description of the ancient Gerudo mage Ganondorf, it described his appearance, his personality and even his home in minute detail. According to it, the mage had lived thousands of years prior to this era and he'd had a companion, a young man who seemed to serve, amongst other things, as the mage's muse and inspiration for most of his ground-breaking research.

As he read, Link felt a deep connection with this man, and for some unexplained reason, he couldn't put the manuscript down until he had finished reading it. When he got to the final page the narrative stopped abruptly, and what seemed to be a spell was scribbled across the page.

Without even realising he had done so, Link read the words out loud, oblivious as to their meaning, but chanting them like a prayer. His voice grew strong and urgent towards the end, and as he read the final word he felt a surge of power course through him and then a blinding flash of light took over the room. He passed out. 

When he came to, he thought that maybe, whichever entity he'd prayed to had heard his prayers because he felt strong familiar hands holding him up, they were not the healer's hands, they were big and warm and confident. He said something to them, but he couldn't hear himself, things felt hazy again. He was aware of a soothing voice around him, it seemed to utter comforting words, words that cleansed his body and made him feel sane and sober.

‘Sober, no!' He thought frantically opening his eyes and moaning in agony as slowly but surely all his aches and pains made themselves known again.

"Please…" he pleaded to no one in particular, since all he could see where the white spots around his eyes, "not sober…" 

"Shh…" said the soothing voice, still outside of this peripheral vision. It spoke in the same Gerudo dialect as the mysterious woman who had appeared to him in Akkala. 

He tried to turn to see who it was, but his neck exploded in pain at the movement. He was suddenly reminded of being struck in the back of the head by a Lynel, it had been years ago, but the force of the blow had cracked his skull and briefly dislodged some of the vertebrae. He'd been paralysed for a few moments, but a fast-acting fairy had managed to bring him back from the edge. In spite of that, the blow had done permanent damage and since then he could barely move his neck without screaming in agony.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the shaking was back. "Please…" he moaned painfully, "I can't…"

The voice interrupted his pleading with some foreign chanting, and surely enough, as swiftly as the pain had come, it completely disappeared.

He opened his eyes in shock. "What…" but then his breath caught in his throat as he was finally able to focus on the owner of that familiar voice. He was a massive man, tall as could be, dark skin contrasting sharply with red hair which gathered around his face in wild luscious curls and golden eyes which seemed to see right through his soul.

"Ganondorf" he whispered, an irrational feeling of coming home taking over him.

"My love", the man responded smiling fondly. "And so, as expected, you've returned to me" he sounded smug, triumphant even.

"What… how…" Link was at a loss for words. He knew this man, his gut told him that, but his brain, whipped of almost every memory that didn't have to do with the Princess and her Champions, couldn't back the feeling up. He was aware they were not speaking in any current Hylian language but if he thought too much about it, the words left him. 

Ganondorf could sense his confusion. He said nothing though, humming knowingly at the smaller man and reaching for Link's belt. He started rummaging through the various pouches and a smile graced his lips as he removed the ridiculously incongruous collection of items from the tiny bags.

He remembered handing the belt over to his lover on the day of his departure, it had taken him the better portion of that week to complete all the spells that would allow his hero to fill those pouches to his content without ever running out of space. 

His pleasant reminiscing was abruptly interrupted when he found what he was looking for and pulled the half-empty collection of phials out glaring at the other man, "How long have you been drugging yourself?" he demanded, lifting one the phials and shaking it in front of Link's face.

Link felt a brief surge of memory flood his brain, but it was not strong enough and he was left floundering and looking at Ganondorf confusedly. He was slowly reclaiming his faculties though and became bothered by the fact that this unknown man had taken the liberty to rummage through his very personal things. 

Regardless of his clashing feelings, all that came out of his mouth was: "All along". He surprised himself with those words and didn't understand his own reaction to that mysterious man. They seemed to know each other but on a primal level. Link blinked a few times, willing himself to remember.

"Don't bother love" Ganondorf said matter-of-factly. "They've messed with your brain, you can't remember things that way anymore…" his sad voice trailed off. "As I suspected, these cursed drugs have been holding up the spell" he muttered, “You should be much farther along than you are…”

"What spell?" Link echoed, finally feeling strong enough to stand up from the bed he didn't remember falling onto. He took a few steps forward, but then remembered the mirror in the corner of the room, not wanting to deal with that, he finally seemed to put two and two together: “This curse! It was you then…" his narrowed eyes shot daggers at Ganondorf and he started to scan the room for his equipment, he needed something, anything to hurt this man who had put him through such an ordeal.

Ganondorf merely clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It is not a curse, and yes, it was me. I find nothing to be the matter with you Love," he approached Link, raising a hand to touch the feminine face, "But us both being male posed a problem to our children…"

"Children…?" Link echoed, feeling as dumb as he thought he must have sounded.

"Hmm" was all Ganondorf said as he pressed his body flush against Link's and exhaled. His skin felt hot to the touch and he could barely hold his excitement back being so close to his lover again.

Link could hear his brain screaming at him to run, to push Ganondorf away, to grab his sword, but it all felt so familiar! His body seemed to remember things his brain had no recollection of and all he could do was surrender. That longing he had felt for so long melted away and he felt like coming home, to the arms of a man he had apparently just met.

"I'm going to make love to you" Ganondorf whispered in his ear and Link’s knees buckled. He felt a large tan hand start to undo his top, pushing it down to reveal a pair of large milky breasts.

Suddenly it all came back to him, the shame and confusion of his change and he pushed the other man away, gasping and trying to hold on to his clothes. "No… look at me! I'm a freak…" he whispered as he tried to collect his top from where it had fallen to the floor while at the same time trying to hide his breasts.

Ganondorf stepped on the discarded garment and grabbed one of Link's wrists, pulling him closer to himself. "You are perfect Love" he assured him, "There's nothing wrong with you".

Link felt like his brain was about to melt from overload. He didn't understand what was going on but he felt his body give in to the other man. Those warm hands were back on him and as they reached for his breasts once more, all Link could do was moan with excitement and embarrassment.

"Come, I'll show you how good you look" Ganondorf whispered as he pushed Link to stand in front of the mirror.

"No!" Link shook his head and turned away, but the taller man wouldn’t have it.

"Look at yourself" he commanded, touching the large breasts over and over, gently squeezing them, "You're a gorgeous man, but you make a good-looking woman as well" He held Link's face toward the mirror and made him look at his own reflection, "So pretty" he murmured, biting on one ear as he began to untie the sash around Link’s sirwal.

As he let them pool around his feet the blond man realised he had a budding erection. "No…," he said again, feeling the onslaught of new sensations coupled with familiar ones since, coupled with his erection, he could feel some wetness between his legs and that scared him to no end.

Ganondorf shushed him and gently raised one of his legs up, pushing his balls aside and exposing Link to his female parts. Before he could protest or shy away, Ganon's nimble hands were already touching him, spreading the wetness around until one playful finger made its way inside the new opening. 

Link gurgled, he was both pleased and mortified by what they were doing. Every time he closed his eyes Ganon would tell him to look at himself, and he couldn't help but obey.

Suddenly, the larger man picked him off the floor, as effortlessly as if he were a feather, and threw him on the bed, propping his hips up with some pillows.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," he said, "we can't forget there's an ulterior motive to it, we need to speed the spell up…"

Gasping, Link tried to make a mental note to get back to that comment later, but he was too busy trying to keep track of those hands which were now caressing his engorged penis. 

Ganon's strong legs settled between his and spread them apart. Link suddenly felt very vulnerable; he had a vague recollection of being ripped open by that man's impressive cock before, but what would it feel like now? 

As he tried to calm himself down he felt the tip of the large member push against his labia and one of Ganon's hands spread them open so he could better access the entrance. For a moment as that huge cock hoovered and teased at his entrance, Link felt that there was nothing else in the world more important than being filled by it.

"Fuck me" he managed to say, panting in anticipation, and as that deliciously warm rod started to make its way inside of him he moaned, delighted. He felt hot and dirty as Ganon's cock filled him, and suddenly that vulnerability he had felt changed into power and he drunk from it. He propped himself up on his forearms and wrapped his legs around Ganon's thighs, bringing him closer and trapping the man inside of him.

He wriggled his hips a little and felt Ganon tremble with pleasure, "Little tease" he muttered, letting go and allowing Link to torment him for a while.

Finally feeling a little more comfortable within his own body Link lowered one of his hands and touched himself, right behind his balls. There was a little nub there and he caressed it gently.

When pleasure shot through him unexpectedly, he let go of it and looked at Ganon. The other man laughed and said "It's your clitoris… it's supposed to give you all the pleasure in the world, and then some…" his smile was sly as he seized the moment to release himself from Link's vice-like grip and thrust inside in one long lazy motion.

Link moaned and brought a shaky hand down to his newfound pleasure bud. As he explored, Ganon began to pick up the tempo of his thrusts a little, until they managed to find a rhythm that gave them both great pleasure.

Until suddenly, almost abruptly, Link stopped and begged "Please… my arse… I can't… I feel so empty… fuck my arse too…", he was panting, body covered in sweat and Ganon thought he had never looked so attractive as he did right now.

Moaning and holding back of the umpteenth time Ganon shook his head, "No Love… not today…"

"But… I need it…" Link couldn't explain it, he just felt empty. He had his Ganon inside of him, but he wanted more.

And he got more. Without moving from inside his lover, Ganon conjured something up out of thin air. Link couldn't care less for what it was, all he cared about was that soon there was a soothing tug against his butthole and he felt a rush of eroticism as whatever it was, pushed its way inside of his arse.

He bucked like a wild horse as the object spread him open mercilessly. He shot a glance at Ganon's sly face, "An exact copy" he said pushing the object further inside until Link felt his muscles tighten again around a much thinner base.

He moaned realising it was a butt plug and letting out a tortured sigh. He felt like a dirty slut having asked for it, but he was in heaven. "Fuck me hard" he demanded, grabbing at Ganon's sweaty hair and pushing him down towards him. 

As usual, Ganon complied, bending to his lover's will. He picked up the pace as he held Link's hands down on the mattress for leverage. He felt overpowered by the desire to take this man, to fuck him senseless, to never let go.

He let the intoxicating scent of the androgynous body engulf him and take him to new heights as he shot his seed inside that newly formed womb. Uttering a quick prayer to Dinraal, the Goddess of the desert, to let his magic make his lover fertile and pregnant with their offspring.

He felt his body collapse on top of Link's before the smaller man pushed him aside. "I can't breathe…" he muttered.

Ganon snickered but complied, repositioning himself on the bed to cuddle with the other man.

"Clean me up," Link said in that self-absorbed voice he'd only use in front of his lover. For a brief moment, Ganon let himself imagine that this was his Link, back when time stood still and it was only the two of them, no princesses, no magical swords and no corruption…

Before the throws of passion left him and Link came to his senses, Ganon conjured up a wet washcloth and started to clean his lover up. He took pleasure in washing him thoroughly, loving hands petting and groping a little more than was necessary.

When he got to the plug that was sticking from his lover's arse, Link stopped him. "Leave it," he said, "I want to wake up to the feeling of you inside of me in the morning".

Ganon moaned and felt his manhood stir a little. Had he not just been completely spent, he would ravish his intoxicating lover again. "Tease" he muttered, throwing the cloth aside and charming the end of the plug to add beautiful desert ruby to it.

"And you love it…" Link yawned, already half asleep.

Ganon didn't want to let go of the moment, he knew that in the morning when the sexual tension and the post-coital haze had lifted, Link would be back to his confused-self.

Dreading whatever reaction might come from his lover's damaged psyche, Ganon cursed the Hylian Princess and her crude magic for having moulded Link's brain like so much plasticine.

He took a deep breath and scrutinized the sleeping face next to him. Even as feminine as he looked now, Link was beautiful to his eyes, so much smaller than him and yet so strong and commandeering.

He didn't speak much outside of the bedroom, Ganon thought, but little did people know when they saw them together that one look from the blond man had the Gerudo mage wrapped around his little finger.

"Fuck the Princess," he said aloud, wishing there was a way he could bring his husband's memories back… 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts to learn more about Ganon, his mysterious curse, and perhaps even a little more about himself.
> 
> Some very mild BDSM.

Chapter 3

His dreams were confusing and full of almost memories. He dreamt of leaving the desert and going back to Hyrule to claim the Master Sword while a vivid image of leaving someone behind and pain like nothing he'd ever imagined haunted him. He dreamt of taking his first sip of Monster Extract to dull his pain and sharpen his senses. He dreamt of physical pain and mental pain. He dreamt of the past and of confusing thoughts…

Waking up did not bring him any solace though, since he realised as soon his eyes were open that the previous night's events had not been part of his crazy dreams and that there really was an ancient, albeit good looking, mage in his sleeping-quarters.

"Good morning Love", the redhead said without turning around. He was sitting by the window, basking in the sunlight and nursing a cup of something warm and fragrant in his hands.

Link said nothing. Suddenly aware of his nakedness, he pulled the covers up to his chin and wrapped them around himself trying to maintain some of his modesty. 

Ganondorf pretended not to notice his discomfort as he stood up and reached for a package wrapped in silk paper by the bed, "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of purchasing some better fitting clothes for you".

Forgetting himself for a moment, Link snatched the package from the other man's hands and tore it open like a little child. Happy memories of gift giving and receiving fluttered around him for a moment. He loved receiving gifts, he thought to himself… and the last time he'd got one had been… had been… he couldn't remember it...

“No matter!”, shaking his head he focused on the task at hand, modesty completely forgotten, he stood up from the bed and splayed the garments on the duvet. They were feminine, no doubt, but they looked so finely made and intricate that he paid little mind to that. It was a two-piece set, carefully embroidered with Gerudo brocade and embellished with precious stones from Death Mountain. He was so mesmerised by the softness of the silk that he did not complain when Ganon approached to help him get dressed.

The red top fit him beautifully and if he kept his mind detached from it all, he could say that it made him look like an attractive ‘female’. The sirwal had a red sash around the waist but was mostly pearly white with a few red and gold accents around the hems. Once he was dressed, Ganon brought him a pair of red slippers emblazoned with the Gerudo seal and adorned with two rubies, one for each side of the emblem. "You look… like your old self" he felt like saying but curbed the thought and said "divine" instead.

Link scoffed at him, but he did feel regal in the attire. It was almost too much. Conflicting emotions were plaguing him, at the same time as he wanted to be pampered by that man, he felt that, as the hero of Hyrule, he should live a life of frugality and self-denial. Those latter thoughts sounded very much like Princess Zelda to him. He thought of removing the posh clothes and going for his usual getup instead, but there was something about the smell of the cloth against his skin that made him feel at home so he decided the wear them.

A sudden thought creeped into his mind: "Are you… are you controlling my mind with your magic?" He asked suspiciously, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth, it was not as if a person would admit to doing that, was it?

Ganon came closer to Link and stared at him in the mirror. Link blushed, remembering the previous night. "My magic is in you" he admitted, "but I'm not controlling your mind".

Link nodded. He believed the other man for some reason. "My mind… I… it's not the same… my thoughts feel muddled. I can't remember much from… before…" he sighed sounding as frustrated as he felt.

"I know Love. It was the shrine… it did this to you. It… they, the Princess erased all memories deemed useless for your mission." He said through gritted teeth. "She made you into a driven hero. You had to be… you wouldn't have been able to kill me in this world otherwise."

"Kill you?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I am Ganondorf, I was a wizard during our lifetime, but I was also Calamity Ganon in this world."

"What do you mean?" Link blinked hard a few times, willing his thoughts to become clearer.

"I mean I am me" he shrugged, "but I was also someone else". Ganon held Link's hand and led him to the chair by the window where he'd been sitting earlier. "There are many timelines in our world. In many of them my heart has been corrupted by malice and greed" he sighed and conjured up a cup of hot Gerudo tea, pushing it into Link’s hands, "You might not remember this, but I was graced by the Goddesses with the Triforce of Power. It has taken its toll on me and in many of those timeliness and I've had to rely on you to rescue my soul which has somehow become fractured by the power…"

Link focused on the view from his window. Sipping some of the comforting tea he tried to remember his experience with Calamity Ganon. He did not understand it at the time, but he had felt overwhelming sadness while shooting Light Arrows at its crazed demon form. "I killed you" he whispered, not fully understanding what Ganon was telling him, but feeling hurt nonetheless.

"It was for the best" Ganon ran his hand through Link's matted hair, huffed when it got caught in some snarled strands and with the ease of familiarity conjured up a comb to start brushing it. "Every time you cleanse a timeline from malice and corruption you restore a piece of my soul Love…"

Link sighed and relaxed under Ganon's soothing touch. "I've missed this…" he whispered, surprising himself.

"Hmm…" Ganon nodded. After a few minutes, his nimble hands had Link's blond strands up in a beautiful plait. "Come, my love, you need to eat"

Link studied the statue of one of the Eight Heroines visible from his bedroom window for a moment. He wanted to talk about this some more, but he understood that flooding his debilitated mind with information might not be in his best interest right now. 

He followed Ganon quietly down the stairs while thinking about some of the things he'd heard from the Princess over the years. She had often told him to forget about the past and focus on the task at hand, even when the task at hand was over and finished with... he wondered what all of that might have been about…

OoO

Leaving the bedroom had been an adventure in itself Link thought after a square breakfast as he looked about the throne room for a place to sit. Riju was taking forever to come down and his feet hurt.

Buliara kept her eyes peeled on Ganon who was strolling about the corridors nonchalantly. He had caused an uproar by casually appearing down at the inn’s kitchen and ordering Link a complete breakfast which he personally took upon himself to feed to the embarrassed man.

Before long, a couple-dozen guards gathered around their table menacingly, demanding to know how he had infiltrated the city gates and screaming bloody murder. All of that had been before they even realised he wasnot just any voe, but a Gerudo voe at that. 

He announced himself as Ganondorf, the Gerudo King, and demanded they be left alone to finish their breakfast. Funnily enough, his dialect was not sufficiently like the modern Gerudo tongue to make himself clearly understood and that only seemed to offend the guards even more. 

Link mentally extricated himself from the commotion, eating to his heart’s content and let the Gerudo work this one for themselves. As a junkie he only ever felt the need for food when he was off his drugs, which hadn’t happened in a while, so he seized the opportunity to stuff his face until his stomach could take no more.

Now, as they waited for Riju to come downstairs, he regretted his gluttony as his hands felt clammy and he was starting to sweat a little. He knew what was happening too well and usually this would be about when he retired to his quarters for another quick fix, but Ganon had disposed of his phials the night before and now his cleansing magic seemed to be leaving his body bereft and needy.

He looked around frantically as he tried to hide the tremors in his hands and walked towards a column that might serve as respite for a few moments. His mouth was dry and he felt his lips starting to crack as he licked them over and over.

Ganon glanced in his direction and seemed worried for a moment, but his attention shifted when Riju finally came down into the throne room and greeted them.

Link could sense the tension in the air, but his mind was too hazy for him to focus on much of anything. He let his body slide down the column he’d been leaning against and put his head between his knees taking deep breaths and trying to will the shaking to stop.

OoO

Ganon looked at the tiny Chief and tried not to laugh. “I am not here to overthrow you little one” he said in a voice that was partly soothing, partly condescending. 

Riju’s eyes flashed at the Gerudo mage, she could not fully understand him, but his tone was clear enough to her. She said nothing until she had sat on her throne, Buliara’s impressive figure to her left. 

“Why are you here, king?” Her steely voice betrayed by her uneasy demeanour.

Ganon looked at Link for help since he could make little of the words the tiny woman was saying, but his husband was nowhere to be found. Sighing in defeat he muttered a translation spell to make things easier on all of them.

Buliara shifted next to Riju, readying herself to attack at any moment. “Chief…” she whispered, asking for permission.

“Calm down advisor” Ganon said soothingly and Buliara was startled by the changes in his language.

“Do you speak our language?” she asked puzzled.

“No, I just got tired of being misunderstood.” With a flick of his wrist he conjured up a chair and casually sat down.

Buliara’s eyes grew wide and she took a step back. “He…”

“Buliara, get a hold of yourself” Riju muttered, sounding irritated at their antics.

“Chief!” The older woman startled, “My apologies”. She stood up-straight and resumed her glaring position by her Chief’s throne.

“So, Wizard King, may I enquire what the purpose of your visit is?” Riju asked, stressing the word wizard as if to indicate she understood Ganon’s defiant stance.

“Don’t take me wrong, little one.” Ganon cautioned, patiently. “I am not here to visit you, or your tepid little town. I’m here to collect something of mine”. He let his eyes wander in Link’s direction at that and his lips curled into a smile when he heard Riju huff.

“You know she’s not going to let you take him away, don’t you?” she warned tiredly. Everybody in Hyrule knew how the princess saw her hero as a most prized possession.

Ganon turned towards the small chieftain and cocked his head, “She has no say over him anymore.” Ganon said coldly, “He’s paid my dues in her insipid world and I’m taking him back to where he belongs.” His voice was low but commanded respect.

Riju cleared her throat and decided it might be wise to change the subject, “What about Gerudo town, do you intend to stay here for long? If that’s the case, I need to announce your presence to our citizens…” her voice was cross but firm and she readied herself for his answer.

Ganon hummed feeling amused by the tiny woman-child, “I am here merely to fetch my husband,” he said, “I might have to come back to our people soon, but I have private business to attend to first.” With that, he stood up from his perch and walked in the opposite direction. “As you can see,” he approached Link’s slumped, shivering form near a column, “My beloved is in poor shape. It will take us some time before we are ready to address any of the wrongs that need to be made right around here”.

Riju’s eyes widened as Ganon picked Link up from the floor. “Until then little one, you may reign over our people as my appointed regent”. Ganon laughed humourlessly and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke that left all the women in the hall at a loss for words.

OoO

Link knew things were going south really quickly as he let his body slide down the column and hit the floor, he didn’t even bother to break the fall. His palms were sweaty and his legs felt like putty. His vision was cloudy and for the longest time all he could feel was the pleasant coldness of the marble floor against his sweaty skin.

His breathing became erratic and shallow because of the residual pain he felt from sustaining so many cracked ribs over the years. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on moving as little as possible.

Agony engulfed him when he felt strong hands lift him up but it was too much to even complain about. There was whispering and he started feeling better almost immediately. Instinctively he knew it was Ganon’s magic soothingly pumping through his body again.

It took some time but finally he was able to open his eyes and look around. He felt lost for a moment as those almost flashes of memory threatened to take over him, but nothing tangible formed, only an overwhelming feeling of familiarity at the sight of a large bedroom.

“You shouldn’t have brought him here!” He heard someone shouting from behind a closed door. “He still has work to do, and you know it!” The voice was female, familiar, and it sounded livid.

“Calm down Nabooru, he’ll hear us” that was Ganon’s voice.

“For Dinraal’s sake, are you daft? Who cares whether he can hear us or not! It’s not like he’s in any condition to do anything about it! You’ve changed him, you’ve crippled him! How do you expect him to fight for your soul when he’s with child?” she screamed the last few words.

Suddenly Link heard a breaking sound, as if someone had thrown something heavy across the room and against the wall. There was silence for a moment, and then Ganon whispered angrily, “I do not have to explain myself to you, I am your king after all”. 

“You are an idiot, that’s what you are!” Nabooru shrieked and then heavy stomping seemed to take her away.

The door to his room was suddenly slammed open and an irritated Ganon came inside, firmly shutting it behind him. His demeanour changed once he saw that Link was awake, steely features softening and the threatening stance melting into forced relaxation.

“You’re awake Love. How do you feel?” he said softly.

“I am with child” was all he could say in reply, his mind spinning.

Ganon allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he nodded, “Yes love, you are with child. Our child.”

“You made me into a woman so I could get pregnant…” It was a statement, not a question. Link felt some clarity creep into his mind. His voice was very low and it caused the hair in the back of Ganondorf’s neck to raise, he could see the storm brewing behind the other man’s eyes.

“Yes” he said quietly but made no attempt to get closer to his husband. He noticed the glow of Triforce of Courage beneath the bed covers and felt hot power exuding from Link in waves. “Love” he whispered and licked his lips tentatively before speaking, “I have not done this in order to harm you”.

Link’s warm eyes started to glow an icy blue as a raw ball of power seemed to subconsciously form on his outstretched hand. 

Ganon quietly conjured a shielding spell and waited for Link’s anger to hit him. He’d been foolish enough in the beginning to think that the smaller man was not capable of really hurting him, but when it came to the two of them, he learnt the painful way that loving such a powerful man didn’t come without some very bitter experiences.

The first hot angry flash hit him right in the chest and he took a step back, losing his balance for a moment. He dug in his heels and allowed his husband’s emotions to engulf him, reinforcing his protective shield, just in case.

The blond man was a ball of fire by now, the power of his Triforce fragment engulfing him and causing him to glow a faint yellow. There was no wind but Link’s hair was floating around his neck and he rose above the bed as he whispered the words that brought the Master Sword to his left hand.

It shook slightly in his weakened hand but he gripped the hilt firmly and Ganon sighed, “Are you sure about this, Love? The last time you brought a sword into a fight I was bedridden for almost a year…” he touched his thigh lightly where Link had tried to sever it once.

He could see his husband struggle to remember and he gently pushed his own memory into his mind, allowing Link to see one of their ugliest fights. The hero gasped and let go of the sword as if burnt by the metal. 

His voice sounded earie and distant as he said “Why did you do this to me Ganon? Are you not happy with who I am? Why did you have to change me?” the power emanating from him started to subside and he fell back on the bed, looking tired and broken.

“I didn’t want to change you Love” Ganon took a step forward but held his ground as Link still looked a little unstable. “I had to change you. I know you don’t remember it, but we desperately wanted to have children once… When I finally came across the spell that could make it all possible it was too late… You had to answer your calling, you had to become the hero again. So, I decided to plant the seeds of the spell within you, to awaken when time was right… but…”

“Time was not right” Link said insightfully, the surge of power had brought him some momentary clarity and he used it to his advantage. “Is that why you and Nabooru were fighting?” he stood up from their bed and took a few shaky steps around the room. Suddenly he caught sight of the window and wandered towards it, curious as to what he might see for a view. Somehow, he knew this was not his Hyrule anymore.

“Yes. I… to be perfectly honest I do not know why the spell activated when it did.” Finally, Ganon moved closer to Link. He touched a milky hand as if asking for permission and when this was met with no resistance he pulled the smaller man flush against him.

“And yet, you came to me regardless…” Link was tired of fighting and so he just allowed himself to be held, let the view wait for a few moments. He could always find out where he was later.

“I did” Ganon buried his face in Link’s hair and inhaled deeply.

They stood quietly for some time until Link turned around and tugged at Ganon’s trousers. “Let me see” he demanded, touching the spot the redhead had indicated earlier. Ganon obliged and dropped his trousers, allowing Link to stare at the ugly scar on his right thigh.

“Why did I do this?” Link asked, touching the skin softly. 

“You were jealous” His voice was serious but Ganon shivered at the light touch.

“Of whom?” the blond man kneeled as he caressed the damaged leg. Quite suddenly his cold chapped lips started to kiss the rough skin almost adoringly and Ganon moaned involuntarily.

“No one in particular, you were jealous of my magic” he felt his knees weaken under him and grabbed the back of a nearby chair, trying to keep himself from falling.

Link hummed, “You’d always leave me alone to research something or other” he mused, not sure where the thought had come from, before resuming his kissing. He let his lips travel higher and higher until they were brushing against the base of Ganon’s cock. 

“I was trying to help you on your upcoming quests” he pleaded as a naughty tongue darted forth and started to lick him lazily.

A cruel hand held his leg squeezed his scared skin until he yelped in pain. Link had cut so deep it had sliced through some of the bone, which had left him with some leftover pain, a reminder of his lover’s jealous fit. In fact, a trained eye might notice he was lame on the right leg.

“Shut up” Link muttered as he took Ganon’s cock into his mouth and sucked, slowly at first but as the man grew frantic, he sucked earnestly, his head bobbing up and down, long blond hair brushing teasingly against Ganon’s thighs.

The Gerudo moaned loudly and his hips started to buckle. Link pulled the sash tied around his waist and swiftly tied a tight knot around the base of Ganon’s cock.

“Don’t you dare cum” he whispered commandingly, letting go of the cock and pulling his own trousers down. “Lie down” he ordered and the redhead obeyed immediately, his breath shallow and erratic with lust. He understood his lover’s needs and was ready to pay his dues for having so carelessly provoked him.

Link kneeled on top of him, his arse to the man’s face. He leaned forward a little, letting the redhead peek at his butthole and the butt plug which was still firmly planted there.

Ganon bucked under him, trying desperately to hold back his lust. Link smiled slyly and started to pull the plug out at the same time as he moaned and batted his lashes at the other man, acting very much like a coy slut.

Once the plug was fully out, Link started licking it, his delicious arse swaying in front of Ganon’s face. “Hold still”, he demanded, and the Gerudo moaned and cringed as Link started pushing the plug against his arse.

“It won’t fit Love” he said with bated breath, he hadn’t been fucked by man, or toy in a very long time.

“I told you to shut up!” Link barked at him and slapped his face once, the force of the slap knocking his head against the floor painfully. As tough as he was acting though, Link proceeded to lick Ganon’s arse in order to loosen it a little.

Once he was satisfied he had the other man on the verge of tears, he started pushing the plug in again. This time, it went inside with a long, tortured motion and Ganon cried out in pain. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” the blond man whispered dangerously in his ear, “Making me your breeding stock”. 

He slid down Ganon’s body and positioned himself on top of the now painfully purple cock. Turning around, he proceeded to sit on it, his back to Ganon’s face as he reached down and pulled the butt plug almost entirely out of his spasming arse.

Link pushed himself down on the redhead’s cock again and moaned as it split him open. He sat there for a moment, wiggling his arse and pressed the plug back into the other man. “Well, I’ll make you my little bitch then” Link said angrily. 

Ganon cried out and his hips started shaking from the need to let go. He’d been on the receiving end of his lover’s sexual anger before and as much as it pained him, he adored it.

“Say you are my bitch and I’ll let you cum” Link said softly.

Ganon shook his head and got slapped on the right thigh for his trouble. With pain shooting though his bad leg, and his arse going slightly raw from the abuse, he opened his mouth and muttered “I am your bitch”.

Link slapped his leg again, more gently this time and kept riding his cock with a vengeance, “I can’t hear you…” he teased, “Say it again!”.

“I am your bitch” Ganon repeated louder through some heavy panting.

“Yes, you are” Link slammed down onto his cock and allowed himself to cum copiously all over Ganon’s legs. As he panted with pleasure as his nimble fingers untied the sash strangling Ganon’s member, “Cum my bitch, I command you” he squeezed his arse cruelly around the other man’s cock and laughed with pleasure as his order was promptly met.

Ganon had very little willpower left by now and gratefully obeyed his lover, shooking as powerful waves of pleasure took over his body.

After they were both spent, Link laid down next to him, his head buried deep in Ganon’s neck. He started sobbing quietly.

Ganon waited for a while but before they were both a cold and shivering mass on the floor, he picked Link up in his arms and took him to bed.

Groaning as he pushed the butt plug out of his arse he conjured some ointment to relieve his pain the next morning. He then proceeded to clean his crying lover up with a warm washcloth and loving hands.

Once they were both clean and tucked in, Link quietly scooted over to him. “I’m so confused” he whispered, “I know you. I know us… but at the same time… I don’t know myself. I… I am a warrior, but other than that, there’s nothing of me left in my head”.

Ganon sighed and held Link close to him, running his fingers through blond sweaty hair. 

“Did I really want a baby?” he asked and his voice desolate.

“You did”.

Link sucked in a deep breath, “Then let’s have a baby” he said shakily.

Ganon smiled against his lover’s head but said nothing. He had always known his Link was strong man. 

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might take a bit of a dark turn from now on... Link and Ganon's relationship is sweet, but not very healthy after all... 
> 
> PS: Thank you to all of you who have left comments! You motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please continue to let me know what you think...


End file.
